This invention relates to a connection mechanism for connecting and disconnecting a cable connector to a bushing mounted on an electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to such a connection mechanism which allows a single individual to quickly connect and disconnect the cable connector and the bushing.
A cable connector, such as a visible break deadfront type T-connector, is used to connect a high voltage primary cable to a bushing on an electrical apparatus such as a transformer or padmounted switchgear. Presently, T-connectors are connected to the bushing, in most cases, by having a threaded male member within the T-connector received in a threaded female receptacle in the switchgear bushing. The threaded male member of the T-connector must be rotated by the individual making the connection. For safety reasons, this rotation of the male member is usually accomplished by rotating a hot stick connected to a tool connected to the male member.
Because one operator must use the hot stick to hold the T-connector, while another operator rotates the male member to secure the T-connector to the bushing, it is difficult to properly align the bushing and the T-connector so as to get a clean engagement of the two threaded pieces. This is also made even more difficult because the cables are quite thick and very stiff. As a result, the threaded members can become stripped. An illustration of the present or most commonly used type of connection mechanism is illustrated in Sankey et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,208 issued May 13, 1975, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In some other connection mechanisms, non-threaded contact members have been used and a strap connected to the switchgear face has been used to hold the cable connector to the bushing. The strap is merely slipped over the cable connector and tightened after the connector is placed on the bushing.
In addition to the difficulty incurred in trying to properly align the cable connector and the bushing, the connector and bushing are usually made of elastomeric material which tends to stick when in contact for a long period of time. It is therefore often difficult for someone to separate the connector from the bushing.